Jealous of Yamcha?
by Chuckamaru
Summary: Vegeta? Jealous of Yamcha? No way! ...right...? A little insight on everyone's favorite Saiyan. Well, mine anyway. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Me is not in the owner-ating of the Ball of the Z Dragon. 

One warm afternoon, Vegeta and Bulma sat at a table on the patio eating lunch. Vegeta suddenly paused. He sensed an energy coming towards them. Yamcha's energy. 

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" questioned Bulma, seeing the annoyed expression on his face. 

"Nothing." Vegeta responded. "But some poor village is missing its idiot." 

"Huh?" 

"Hey guys!" called Yamcha, coming in for a landing. 

"Oh, hi Yamcha!" Bulma replied. Vegeta just stared down at the table, scowling. 

"What are you guys up to?" inquired Yamcha, walking towards them, 

"We're obviously eating." snapped Vegeta, turning to glare at him. "Now why don't you find a friendly tree that you can masturbate behind and leave us alone?" 

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Bulma, shocked. 

Yamcha returned Vegeta's glare. "Look Vegeta, I don't know where you're getting your misinformation, but I do not masturbate." 

"Oh that's right." said Vegeta. "You just have your stupid cat suck your-" Before Vegeta could finish his sentence, Yamcha fired an energy blast at him. The Saiyan Prince dodged, knocking over the table and his chair, and fired back at Yamcha. 

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" screamed Bulma, standing up and knocking over her own chair. Both fighters stopped. "All right then." she said, pushing some hair out of her face. "Yamcha, come with me. I need to talk to you." She started onto the lawn then stopped and turned around. "Vegeta. Stay. Right. There." 

Vegeta leaned sullenly against the house. Bulma continued onto the lawn and Yamcha followed. They stopped when Bulma was sure they were out of earshot. 

"Yamcha," Bulma said. "I thought we agreed it would be better if you only came by when other people were over." 

"Oh, I know," replied Yamcha, putting his hands in his pockets. "I just really wanted to see you." 

Bulma bushed slightly. "Well, at any rate, I'm really sorry about all that. Vegeta's just, well, Vegeta." 

"It's all right," said Yamcha. 

"Yeah. It's all right until one of you gets pissed off and the next thing you know I'm raking up charred pieces of you off my yard." 

Yamcha laughed a little. "I guess you're right." 

Vegeta leaned against the wall watching his wife and her ex chatting casually on the lawn. Yamcha said something that made Bulma laugh. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably and tried to sort everything out. 

What was wrong with him? Why did it bother him so much to see Bulma with Yamcha? Did he fell threatened by that scar-faced idiot? But how could he? Vegeta knew that Bulma was in love with him and not with Yamcha, so why did seeing them together make him feel so insecure? 

He wasn't jealous of Yamcha, for the weakling-of-a-fighter had nothing that Vegeta wanted. Perhaps the Saiyan Prince was jealous of the friendship that Bulma and Yamcha shared. Yes. That was probably it. They must have a very strong bond to have been in a relationship for such a long time and still come out of it not only on speaking terms, but as close friends. 

But then again, Vegeta reasoned, he would not want to be in Yamcha's position. No. Not at all. Yamcha was still deeply in love with Bulma. That was clear. He seemed, in fact, to love her so much that he was happy for her in her relationship with Vegeta. But anyone could see that Yamcha was in a constant state of pain. 

For a moment, Vegeta felt sorry for Yamcha. And who wouldn't feel sorry for a pathetic, love-sick, loser? But then, if he were in Yamcha's situation, would Vegeta be any different? He wondered vaguely how he would deal with it if he was with someone as wonderful as Bulma and then lost he to someone else. Then He decided he didn't want to think about it right then. He thought maybe he should try being nicer to Yamcha. Yes. He should. But he wasn't going to. 

Out on the yard, Yamcha and Bulma finished their conversation. 

"Well, I'd better get going," said Yamcha. "I've got a job interview in twenty minutes." 

"All right then. Good luck Yamcha." Bulma gave him a friendly hug. 

Yamcha felt Vegeta's energy rise and as a reflex pushed Bulma back abruptly. Regretting it, he stared down at the ground. "Sorry." he muttered, his face reddening. 

Bulma understood. "It's all right." 

"Well, bye Bulma." he flew off. 

"Bye Yamcha!" she called, waving. When Yamcha was out of sight, she walked over to where Vegeta was standing. She leaned against the wall next to him. "Deep in thought?" she asked. 

"What? Oh, yeah." 

Bulma leaned against him and sighed. "You know, Vegeta, you don't have to be jealous of Yamcha. 

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. What are you talking about?" Vegeta stammered, his face flushed. 

"Of course you're not." She kissed him. "Come on. Let's go inside." She entered the house. 

Vegeta starred out into space for a moment. He sighed, returned one of the chairs to it's standing position, then, deciding not to bother with the table and the other chair, followed his wife into the house. 


End file.
